


A Winter's Tale

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Stuck at the Office, With the Aid of Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: There's always been something between Chandler and Kent, now if only one of them had a reason to make the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely sandrine who gave the prompt “stuck at the office over Christmas”.

“If it's global warming, why's it so bloody cold?”

Kent tempered down a sigh and didn't respond to Mansell's question. It was bad enough that he was sitting in the office in his coat and gloves, he didn't need to get into a conversation Mansell wasn't able to understand.

Of course, Buchan was never one to let an opportunity to expand on a topic pass him by and had unfortunately taken to sharing an office with them on this last case, on the grounds that he doesn't think well in the cold.

“The term “global warming” is actually a misnomer...”

“Oh, bloody hell, put a sock in it,” Miles grumbled, stomping into the room covered in snow, followed by an equally damp Chandler.

Buchan looked like he was about to argue but Kent stood up quickly, his chair squeaking against the floor as he moved.

“I'm going to put the kettle on. Anyone?” He didn't get to finish asking as everyone declared they wanted some tea.

“I'll be back shortly,” Chandler said to the room at large, after retrieving some fresh clothes from his office. No one commented; if they'd had warm clothes to get changed into they all would have as well.

“Started snowing then?” Mansell asked, grinning as Kent rolled his eyes at him and started collecting mugs.

“Fifteen minutes ago,” Miles replied, “and it already looks like bloody Narnia.”

Riley laughed and moved to have a look out of the window in Chandler's office.

“Overground'll stop running if it gets bad,” she said.

“What did the suspect have to say?” Kent asked, passing out mugs and reminding everyone that they were supposed to be investigating a triple murder, not weather watching.

“Nothing,” Miles said. He kicked one of the heaters next to his desk and it started spluttering to life. “Wasn't there. Neighbour said he hasn't been back to the house since the night of the murders”.

Kent sighed. “Of course he hasn't.”

It had been a long shot anyway, just a torn off corner from a receipt leading them to him.

“So now what?” Mansell asked.

“Now we finish up the paperwork and head home,” Chandler said, striding into the room. He smiled gratefully as Kent handed him his mug of tea, fingers not quite touching. “We can't do any more without a warrant and we're not going to get that tonight. May as well get home before the weather really turns. Besides, it is Christmas Eve tomorrow.”

Kent blinked. It was getting harder and harder to keep track of the date these days, though at least he'd already bought and wrapped his presents this year.

“I've still got some packing to do so...” Mansell said, downing the rest of his tea.

“Of course,” Chandler said. “Have a safe flight.”

“Yeah, if they're letting planes leave,” Mansell agreed. “Sure you don't want to change your mind?” he asked Kent.

Kent shook his head. “No, thanks. You have a nice time.”

“All right, suit yourself. Laters!” Mansell cried, disappearing into the corridor. Kent very deliberately didn't watch him go.

This year his parents had decided to go the Bahamas for Christmas and invited him, Erica and Mansell along too. But Kent couldn't think of anything worse than watching Mansell ogle his sister in a bikini and having to be the fifth wheel in their little group, so he'd told his parents they should get to know Mansell without him around. It meant spending Christmas day alone in his flat, since both his flatmates were visiting their families up North, but he didn't mind that; a bit of peace and quiet was just what he needed.

He felt Chandler's eyes on him a beat too long but concentrated on getting all the paperwork they'd need for the warrant organised, that way they could hopefully get it sorted early tomorrow morning.

He'd been concentrating so hard that he didn't hear Riley leave at all and only noticed that Miles and Buchan were going when Miles switched off the lamp on Kent's desk.

“Hey,” Kent complained.

“Go home,” Miles said. “Himself is leaving too.”

Kent looked over at Chandler's office and saw that Miles was right, Chandler was just starting his usual evening routine before he went home for the day.

“Right. Okay.”

“You're not on your scooter are you?” Mile asked, wrapping a thick scarf around his neck.

“No, I got the Tube. I'll be fine.”

Miles nodded, obviously a step away from reminding Kent to wrap up warm, and then left without another word.

Kent closed down his computer and as he was waiting for that to finish tried to decide whether he should go in and say goodbye to Chandler or just slink away. In the end he decided to just head out, only for Chandler to catch up with him in the car park.

“Do you want a lift?” Chandler asked, a little breathlessly.

“Oh, no sir. I'll get the Tube, really...” He tried to cover up the full body shiver that caught him by surprise at that moment, but Chandler wasn't fooled.

“You've been in a cold office all day,” Chandler said. “Diving into the hot underground and then out into the cold is a recipe for germs. The roads aren't too bad yet, I'm sure I can get you home in one piece.”

Kent tried to think of a suitable excuse but none was forthcoming. Instead he nodded and hunched down further into his coat as he trudged after Chandler. Snow was definitely on his list of things to be avoided, up there with hospitals, the ill, the weird and annoying colleagues.

Chandler put the heater on medium as soon as they sat in the car and Kent could feel some of the colour coming back to his face. The snow was still falling heavily and judging by the colour of the sky it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. He just hoped his sister and Mansell made their flight or he'd be forced to sit through another family Christmas he'd rather avoid.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas?” Chandler asked. “With you family being away?”

“Just a quiet night in with a Chinese, probably,” Kent shrugged. No need to tell Chandler about the microwave turkey meal and Christmas pudding sitting in the fridge.

“You, sir?” Kent asked, realising he didn't really have any idea what Chandler did with his down time.

“Working, mostly,” Chandler said. “Holidays, well. Holidays are for other people.”

“I bet Miles would...” Kent started to suggest, a soft ache in his chest at the resignation in Chandler's voice. It was one thing for him to feel he should be alone, but not Chandler.

“Miles has already offered,” Chandler interrupted. He chanced a small, rueful smile in Kent's direction and then went back to concentrating on the road. “But, the children, and the noise...”

Kent nodded but couldn't find anything in him to say after.

A few minutes later they were outside Kent's flat and the chance to say anything else was gone, again.

“Thank you for the lift, sir.”

“See you tomorrow, Kent.”

Kent got out of the car and traipsed across the road to his flat. He was aware as his cold fingers fumbled with the keys that Chandler was waiting until he was safely inside before driving off; Kent fought the urge to wave goodbye and hurried inside as soon as he could.

* * * * *

Christmas Eve proved just as cold as the day before, snow still falling as Kent got ready for work and seeming to get even thicker as Kent went about some errands before trudging into the Tube, dodging both bewildered tourists and busy commuters with a permanent scowl on his face.

By the time he got into the office he was hot and bothered and Chandler's prediction about catching a cold seemed likely to become reality. Riley was sat at her desk with three heaters blasting away and Miles and Chandler were in Chandler's office, talking quietly.

“Tea?” Riley asked, after taking one look at Kent's face.

Kent tried to soften his expression but he was too busy trying to keep his shopping out of sight and he didn't think it quite worked.

“Definitely tea,” Riley said to herself, and Kent was grateful she didn't ask him any questions.

As it was, by the time he'd got himself sorted and coaxed his computer into life Chandler was heading out to get a search warrant with Miles trailing after him.

“Might even have the suspect in custody by lunch,” Riley said.

Kent raised an eyebrow. “You've just cursed it, you know.”

Riley laughed it off, but twenty minutes later the phone call came in; the suspect had been found hanging from the staircase of his home. According to the preliminary report, he'd been hanging there when Chandler and Miles went round the first time.

Kent started packing away all their files straight away; by now it was a depressingly familiar routine. By the time Chandler and Miles came back Kent was already half way done.

Chandler disappeared into his office and slammed his door so that the glass rattled.

Miles stood next to his desk and kicked one of the heaters under it.

“Sarg?” Riley asked. “Can we do anything?”

“It's Christmas bloody Eve,” Miles said. Which was no answer at all.

Kent watched as Miles sat down and then stood up again as Chandler came barrelling out of his office.

“Go home,” he said. “Be with your loved ones. Go home.”

Chandler turned away and went back to his office, closing the door more carefully this time. No one moved at first, then Riley began to pack her stuff away. Miles looked over at Kent.

“I don't mind staying,” Kent said, his voice sounding a little hoarse to his ears.

Miles stared at him and Kent struggled not to squirm.

“All right, lad,” he said after a moment. “Don't do anything I wouldn't.”

Kent didn't bother to respond.

* * * * *

Chandler stayed in his office all afternoon, not even turning on the light when it got dark. Kent watched him, from his lone vantage point at his desk. He'd finished all the work, tidied everything that could be tidied, and now was free just to watch.

He felt like he'd spent half his life just watching.

Finally Chandler came out of his office. His face cast in shadow it was hard to make out his expression, but Kent thought he saw a ghost of a smile.

“What's this?” Chandler asked.

“Christmas,” Kent said with half a shrug.

He'd popped into Tesco that morning to get the supplies he'd needed – an extra microwavable Christmas pudding and turkey dinner, a bottle of wine, and a red tablecloth and some penguin shaped lights had been the best he'd been able to manage.

Chandler sat down at the desk and straightened out the cutlery.

“Technically we're still on duty,” Chandler said, indicating the time, Christmas Eve moving ever closer to Christmas Day.

“I won't tell if you won't,” Kent said, placing the bottle opener on the table before them.

Chandler moved quickly to put his hand over Kent's, before he could take it away.

“Thank you.”

Kent bit his bottom lip to stop himself from looking away. Chandler looked away quickly instead and started to fuss with the wine.

“Hungry?” Kent asked.

Chandler prodded at the microwavable cartons.

“They taste better than they look,” Kent assured him. “Mostly.”

“All right,” Chandler said. “I wouldn't want all this to go to waste.”

Kent shifted quickly to get the food out of the microwave and on to plates. As he waited for the second meal to finish cooking he felt Chandler come up behind him.

He turned his head a fraction and Chandler was just there, standing a shade too close.

“Here,” Chandler whispered, pressing a glass of wine into Kent's hand. Their fingers brushed and Kent felt his heart speed up. He honestly thought if they ever got further than this, the odd touch and long look, it might actually kill him.

The ping of the microwave made them both jump and Kent was grateful for the distraction. He fussed longer than he needed to with the food and laid the plates on to the table.

“Oh, hang on,” he said, before Chandler started to eat. He dug around in his bag until he found two crackers and put them on the table.

Chandler gifted him with a small smile. “You really have thought of everything.”

“I just, I...it's Christmas,” Kent ended lamely. He thought Chandler understood, though he wasn't actually sure at this point that he knew what he meant himself.

It was just, when his parents and Erica had told him they'd be away for the holiday, Chandler was the only person he could think of spending it with. And sure, he hadn't thought they'd be stuck in the office like this, and maybe a warm log fire had featured in his daydreams, more than was reasonable, but he really was genuinely happy just to have this.

They stared at each other a little, a familiar feeling settling in Kent's chest, and then pulled their crackers, wore their hats and ate a half decent Christmas meal.

Chandler leaned back in his chair, elegant fingers cradling his wine glass.

“That actually wasn't too bad,” he said.

Kent laughed. “How much did you hate it?”

“Perhaps next time we can do this somewhere other than our office?”

“Next time?” Kent asked.

“Don't move,” Chandler said.

Kent watched nervously as Chandler disappeared into his office and came back with a radio which he switched to a station playing only Christmas carols. Then he moved over to Miles' desk and seemed to hesitate, before finally diving into the lower drawer.

Kent had no idea what Miles kept in there, besides the good whiskey Chandler gifted him with every year, so he was more than a little surprised when Chandler pulled out a sprig of mistletoe.

“I thought Riley had banned that this year,” Kent said.

“I might not...without it I might not...” Chandler looked like he was reconsidering the idea so Kent hurriedly stood up and moved closer to Chandler. He took Chandler's arm that was holding the mistletoe by the wrist and lifted it above his head, trying to keep his breathing under control.

“You're sure?” Chandler asked, as if every moment of every interaction they'd ever had hadn't been leading up to this.

“It is tradition,” he said.

Chandler smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Kent's lips. Kent let go of Chandler's arm and Chandler dropped the mistletoe to the floor, pulling Kent closer.

Kent moaned into the kiss and Chandler pulled at his shirt, cold fingers dancing across his back.

They only broke apart when the phone in Chandler's office began to ring.

Chandler reluctantly pulled away, looking flushed and ruffled, breathing hard.

“I should get that,” Chandler said. “It could be important.”

Kent nodded, slowly releasing his hold on Chandler. He took a deep breath and watched as Chandler moved towards his office, unsure of what he should do with himself now.

“Kent – Emerson,” Chandler said, pausing in the doorway of his office.

“Sir – Joe?”

Chandler smiled at him and it made him look years younger.

“This is more than just tradition.”

Kent nodded and as Chandler answered the phone he slowly sank down into his chair, his legs suddenly buckling from under him.

He didn't know where any of this was going to lead but he thought, finally, that he was willing to risk it all to find out.

Judging by the way Chandler couldn't keep his eyes from straying towards Kent, he thought Chandler might just be ready to risk it all too.  



End file.
